Die Fremde in der Nacht
by Sisilia
Summary: MA Severus Snape ist auf einem seine nächtlichen Rundgänge, als er eine fremde Frau auf dem Flur sieht. Sie reden kein Wort miteinander und doch kommt es zwischen den Beiden zum Äußersten ....


Diese Story gehört zu der Story **Der Fremde in der Nacht** dazu! Nur diesmal ist sie aus der Sicht von ihm geschrieben, aber die Geschehnisse, entsprechen sich, eben nur diesmal wie er es empfunden hat ;)

**Die Fremde in der Nacht**

Heute war wieder einer dieser Tage gewesen, an denen man Morgens schon Stöhnend drüber nachdenkt, wann es endlich Abend wird. Doch zu meinem Glück war der Tag sehr schnell zu ende gegangen und es wurde ruhig in den Mauern von Hogwarts.

Es war schon spät in der Nacht, als ich mich noch auf einen meiner üblichen Rundgänge befand. Draußen tobte ein starker Wind, der in den viele Ecken und Winkeln des Schlosses in ein schauriges Heulen überging. Der Wind schob die schweren Regenwolken schnell über den dunklen Himmel. Doch es regnete nicht, stattdessen glitten immer wieder die Wolken vor den noch nicht ganz vollen Mond und jedes Mal, wenn dieser hinter den Wolken verschwand, wurde es im Schloss noch finsterer, als es sowieso schon war.

Wie fast immer, war es ruhig in den Gängen, alle Schüler schienen da zu sein, wo sie hin gehörten, in ihren Betten und so hatte ich nicht wirklich viel zu tun.

Ich liebte es, des nachts wenn alles schlief, durch das Schloss zu wandern und ich hatte dies auch schon so viele Male gemacht, dass ich kein Licht mehr brauchte, ich fand mich selbst im Dunkeln noch sehr gut zurecht.

Als ich gerade auf dem Rückweg zum Kerker war, bemerkte ich in einem der Gänge eine Gestalt, die vor einem der vielen Bilder stehen geblieben war und dieses betrachtete. Ich dachte zuerst an einen Schüler oder eine Schülerin, welche Unerlauberweise das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Ich ging langsam näher. Und das Erste was ich dann sah, war, dass es sich um ein weibliches Wesen handelte. Ich ging weiter sehr leise auf sie zu, sie schien mich nicht zu bemerken und als ich sie fast erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich plötzlich um und machte einen unverwandten Schritt auf mich zu. Sie hatte mich wohl wirklich nicht bemerkt, denn sie lief überraschender Weise direkt in mich hinein, dabei stieß sie einen kleinen überraschten Schrei aus und trat erschrocken wieder einen Schritt zurück. Ich hatte gerade Luft geholt um etwas zu sagen, als ich der jungen Frau, die ich noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen hatte, ins Gesicht blickte. In ein wunderschönes ebenmäßiges Gesicht, welches von langen hellen leicht wallenden Haaren eingerahmt wurde. Dann sah ich im schwachen Licht des Mondscheins ihre Augen, als sie den Kopf anhob und mich anblickte. Ich bemerkte, wie sie sich erschrocken an die Brust fasste, ihren Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen und dann wieder verstummte, ohne einen Ton herausgebracht zu haben.

Mir ging es in dem Moment nicht viel anders. Ich war verwirrt von ihrem Anblick und von der Tatsache, dass es mir nicht möglich war, etwas zu ihr zu sagen. Ich stand nur da, sah in ihre leuchtenden Augen und konnte mich erst einmal nicht bewegen.

Auf einmal kam in mir ein unsägliches Verlangen auf, sie anzufassen, zu berühren, ich wollte wissen, ob es sie wirklich gab, oder ob das vor mir vielleicht nur ein Trugbild war. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was ich hier eigentlich tat, ging ich einen Schritt auf sie zu, so dass ich sie in der Dunkelheit besser sehen konnte. Wir standen eine ganze Zeit nur da und sahen uns an. In meinem Kopf begannen sich die Gedanken wie wild zu drehen. Wer war diese Frau, was hatte sie um diese Zeit hier zu suchen, Fragen über Fragen tauchten in meinem Gehirn auf, doch war ich nicht fähig, auch nur eine davon zu stellen. Dann, langsam, mir kam es unendlich langsam vor, streckte ich meine Hand nach ihr aus, ich berührte vorsichtig ihr seidig glänzendes Haar, welches im Leuchten des Mondlichtes, dass gerade in den Raum fiel, silbern glänzte.

‚Sie ist wunderschön', schoss es durch meinen Kopf, als ich sie so betrachtete und meine Finger durch dieses herrliche weiche Haar strichen. Sie öffnete erneut ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen und ich hatte Angst, sie würde mich zurückstoßen, doch ... es schien ihr so wie mir zu gehen, sie konnte nicht sprechen, stattdessen spürte ich, als meine Finger ihr Gesicht berührten, wie sie leicht zitterte. Sie verwirrte mich, sie verwirrte mich dermaßen, dass ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte und ich wollte nur noch ihre zarte Haut berühren, sie anfassen und streicheln.

Als ich meine Hand auf ihre Wange presste, schmiegte sie ihr Gesicht zärtlich in diese. Dieses Gefühl, wie sie sich mir vorbehaltlos näherte, war extrem prickelnd und körperlich erregend zugleich. Ich kannte sie überhaupt nicht und doch kam es mir vor, als würden wir uns wortlos verstehen und schon immer kennen.

Ich blickte in ihre faszinierenden Augen, die zu mir herauf sahen und ohne wirklich dabei nachzudenken, senkte ich meinen Kopf. Ich kam ihr langsam näher, während ich nun ihr Gesicht in meine beiden Hände nahm und ihr mit meinen Daumen zart, fast verschämt darüber strich. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihr lösen und meine Lippen kamen den ihren immer näher, ich spürte ihre warmen Atmen gegen mein Gesicht schlagen. Dann legten sich meine Lippen auf die ihren und ich spürte sie, so unbeschreiblich warm und weich, wie ich es vorher noch nie bei einer Frau wahrgenommen hatte. Ich strich sanft über ihren Mund und wagte es zuerst kaum sie berühren, doch dann wurde das Verlangen, sie intensiver zu spüren immer größer und ich presste ihr meine Lippen fester auf die ihren, dabei hielt ich immer noch ihren Kopf zwischen meinen Händen. Ich bemerkte, wie mein Körper leicht zu vibrieren begann und das verstärkte sich noch mehr, als ich ihre Arme spürte, die sie plötzlich um meinen Nacken schlang und sie sich mir verlangend entgegenpresste. Ich konnte den herrlichen Duft ihres Haares wahrnehmen, der mich betörte und ich begann mich nach ihr zu verzehren. Meine Küsse wurden immer fordernder und sie erwiderte diese mit ungebremster Leidenschaft. Mein Mund öffneten sich ein wenig und ich ließ meine Zunge zu ihren Lippen wandern, gegen die ich sanft stich und hoffte, sie würde mir Einlass gewähren, was sie dann auch tat. Sofort entbrannt ein wildes Spiel unserer Zungen, was mich bis ins tiefste Innerste erregte und ich spürte, wie das Verlangen nach dieser Unbekannten noch weiter in mir anwuchs. Ich spürte, wie ihr Körper, den sie inzwischen fest gegen meinen gepresst hatte, leicht angefangen hatte zu zittern. Ein wohliges Stöhnen kam aus ihrer Kehle, welches sie in meinem Mund, bei einem heftigen Kuss erstickte. Ich wollte, ich musste sie haben, das waren die Gedanken die sich in meinen Kopf brannten und ich fühlte ein verlangendes anwachsendes Feuer in meinem Körper.

Ich war inzwischen so weit, dass ich unbedingt mehr von ihr wollte. Wollte sie es auch? Ich hob meinen Kopf ein wenig und blickte sie fragend an. Ich sah ihren Blick, ihre wunderschönen, nun wild funkelnden Augen, in denen ich lesen konnte, dass es ihr nicht anders erging als mir. Ich überlegte kurz, ging dann ein paar Schritte rückwärts auf die Türe eines Klassenzimmers zu und streckte dann auffordernd eine Hand nach ihr aus.

Ich merkte, wie sie kurz inne hielt, zögerte, doch dann kam sie auf mich zu und ergriff meine Hand. Ich verschwendete nun keine Sekunde mehr, ich zog sie mit mir zu der Türe, öffnete diese und schob sie hinein. Sofort schloss ich die Türe hinter uns und drehte mich dann wieder abrupt zu ihr um.

Wir standen in einem der viele Klassenräume der Schule, ich hatte den erstbesten Raum gewählt, der sich in der Nähe befunden hatte, einfach nur weg aus dem Flur, in dem sich Filch der Hausmeister und seine Katze immer wieder rumtrieben.

Ich blieb vor ihr stehen, fixierte ihre Augen und diesmal war sie es, die den ersten Schritt machte, in wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Als ich das bemerkte, war ich mich ganz sicher, dass sie mich auch wollte und ich zögerte nun nicht mehr, ich kam ihr entgegen, schlang meine Arme um sie und sie presste leidenschaftlich ihre Lippen gegen die meinen, was ich sofort erwiderte. Meine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken, während sie ihre Hände unter meinen Umhang schob und ich spürte, wie sie mich noch näher an sich heranzog.

Mein Herz begann zu rasen und mein Atem ging schneller, als sich meine Lippen von den ihren lösten. Ich begann ihren weißen weichen Hals hinab zu küssen, während meine Hände den Weg über ihre Schultern nach oben, zu dem Verschluss ihres Umhangs suchten, den ich dann öffnete. Der Stoff glitt fast lautlos zu Boden, da spürt ich, wie sie meinen Umhang ebenfalls von meinen Schultern streifte und dann begann, die Knöpfe meiner Jacke aufzumachen. Ich fühlte ihre Finger auf meiner Brust, während sie mit den Knöpfen beschäftigt war und ein wohliger Schauer rann über meine Haut. Meine Hände wanderten über ihren wohlgeformten Körper, ihre Seiten, ihre Hüften und wieder nach oben über ihre Brüste. Diese Berührungen ließen nicht nur ihren Körper erbeben und ich fühlte ein wachsendes Verlangen in mir wie noch nie zuvor. So begann ich den Reisverschluss ihres Kleides zu öffnen, dabei ließ ich die eine Hand der anderen folgen und strich ihr mit meinen Fingern über ihre freigelegte nackte warme Haut auf dem Rücken. Ich spürte wie ein Zittern durch ihren Körper ging und hörte sie leise gegen mein Ohr stöhnen, als sie leicht gegen mich sank.

Ich schob von hinten meine Hände unter ihr Kleid, als ich es ganz offen hatte, ließ sie immer tiefer wandern und als ich sie an ihrer Taille hatte, packte ich sie und presste sie erneut eng an mich heran. Ich wollte ihren Körper an meinem spüren und auch sie presste ihren Leib gegen mich. Ich spürte das verlangende Pochen in meiner Hose, als sie sich gegen mich rieb, sie blickte mich mit funkelnden Augen an und nachdem sie dann den letzten Knopf meiner Jacke, zwischen unseren Körpern geöffnet hatte, half ich ihr dabei, sie auszuziehen.

Sofort hatte sie begonnen mein Hemd zu öffnen und ich beschloss ihr dabei zu helfen, so dass es schneller gehen würde. Ich zog es aus meiner Hose heraus und begann, es von unten aufzuknöpfen, währen sie von oben angefangen hatte, dabei ließ ich sie nicht aus den Augen.

Als sich unsere Hände bei dem letzten Knopf trafen, strich ich über ihre zarten Finger, welche das Hemd vollends öffneten.

Während ich es abstreifte, merkte ich wie ihr Blick auf meinen Oberkörper fiel und sie ihn lüstern betrachtete. Ihre Hände legten sich auf meine Brust und strichen darüber, als sie ihren Kopf wieder hob und mich ansah.

Ich spürte ihre zarten Finger, die über meine Haut wanderten und ein wunderbares Gefühl auslösten, ich genoss einen Moment ihrer Hände auf mir, doch dann hatte ich das Verlangen ebenfalls wieder etwas tun. Ich legte meine Hände auf ihre Schulter und lies sie zu ihrem Hals wandern, in dem Moment, strich sie beinahe wie aus versehen, über meine Brustwarzen und ich legte unwillkürlich bei dem erregenden Gefühl meine Hände um ihren Hals, mit dem kurzen unerklärlichen Wunsch zuzudrücken. Erstaunlicherweise reagierte sie nicht darauf, geschweige denn versuchte sie, sich zu wehren, im Gegenteil, ich hatte das Gefühl, sie hatte sich vollkommen in meine Hände begeben, was mich immens erregte und ich spürte wie meine Hände unmerklich zu zittern begannen. Sofort ließ ich ihren Hals wieder los und meine Hände glitten seitlich an ihren Schultern nach unten und nahmen den Stoff ihres Kleides mit, um es ihr vom Körper zu streifen.

Langsam schob ich es immer weiter nach unten, mein Kopf senkte sich auf ihre Schultern, die ich sofort zu küssen begann. Zuerst hauchte ich nur zarte Küsse darauf, doch dann wurden meine Küsse immer verlangender.

Sie hatte inzwischen ihre Arme um mich geschlungen und ihre Finger wanderten über meinen Rücken, strichen die Wirbelsäule entlang, bis hinunter zu meinem Hosenbund. Sie machte mich richtig wild, mit ihren Berührungen und so langsam verwandelten sich meine Küsse in wilde Begierde. Ich begann zwischen den Küssen zuerst sanft und dann fordernder ihre Haut mit meinen Zähnen zu bearbeiten. Ich hörte ihr leises genüssliches Stöhnen, das mich zu noch mehr antrieb und plötzlich hatte ich das Verlangen, etwas kräftiger zuzubeißen, was ich auch tat und sie stieß einen kleinen Schmerzenschrei aus.

Dabei krallten sich unwillkürlich ihre Hände in meinen Rücken, ihre Nägel bohrten sich tief in mein Fleisch und auch ich musste aufgrund dieser schmerzhaften und doch so erregenden Attacke aufstöhnen. Mein Stöhnen ging an ihr Ohr, als ich meinen Kopf kurz hob und in den Nacken warf. Ich sah sie dann an, auch sie blickte mir in die Augen und nun war es um meine Beherrschung geschehen. Ich packte ihr Kleid und zog es ihr mit einem Ruck vollends vom Körper herunter, so dass sie nur noch in ihrem knappen Höschen vor mir stand. Meine Augen wanderten über ihren, wie es mir schien perfekt geformten Körper, ich sah, wie sich ihr Brustkorb schnell hob und senkte. Ich wusste nur noch eines, ich wollte sie und zwar jetzt, jetzt sofort. Ich schob sie zu seiner der Schulbänke, schlang meine Arme um sie und presste meine, gegen ihre nackte Haut. Meine Lippen begannen sie fordernd zu küssen, meine Zunge wanderte in ihren Mund und unsere Zungen rangelten erneut miteinander. Ich ließ meine Hände dabei immer wieder über ihren Körper wandern und presste meinen Unterleib gegen den ihren und rieb mich an ihr.

Dann spürte ich plötzlich ihre Hände zwischen meinen Beinen, sie strich mit ihren Fingern sehr fordernd über meinen Schritt, was das Pochen in meinen Lenden noch gewaltig erhöhte. Ein lautes Stöhnen ging gegen ihre Lippen, da ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie so schnell darauf eingehen würde.

Ich presste mich unwillkürlich ihrer Hand entgegen, meine Hände begannen ihren Körper noch intensiver zu liebkosen und dann legte ich meine Hände auf ihre Brüste und begann diese zu massieren, ich nahm ihre Knospen zwischen meine Finger und rieb an ihnen. Sie stöhnte erneut auf, es klang fast wie ein wimmern, das nicht enden wollte. Dies erregte mich noch mehr, als es sie es ohnehin schon tat.

Ich spürte wie sie begann, meine Hose zu öffnen, doch irgendwie schien sie Probleme zu haben dabei und ich wollte ihr schon helfen, als sie es dann doch noch schaffte. Doch ich war selbst schon so ungeduldig, weswegen ich ihr dabei half, meine Hose abzustreifen.

Sofort spürte ich wieder ihre Finger, die sich um meinen Schaft schlossen und sofort begannen ihn zu massieren. Meine Hand mit der ich mitgeholfen hatte, die Hose auszuziehen, wanderte über ihren Bauch hinunter zu ihrem Slip. Ich fuhr darüber hinweg und schob dann meine Finger zwischen ihre Oberschenkel und begann über ihren Schoß zu reiben, während meine andere Hand immer noch abwechselnd ihre Brüste streichelte.

Dann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ihre fordernde Hand an meiner Erregung und ihren zitternden Körper vor mir... Ich nahm die Hände von ihr, riss ihr ungeduldig den Slip herunter, den ich irgendwo hin warf, packte sie an Hüften und setzte sie auf den Tisch, hinter ihr. Ich drängte mich zwischen ihre Beine, die ich, wie ich zugeben muss, nicht gerade sanft auseinander presste, packte sie an den Hüften und zog sie wieder etwas nähre an mich heran.

Ich suchte ihren Blick und sah ihr in ihre Augen, die mich wie ein wildes Feuer anfunkelten.

Mit einem sehr kräftigen Stoß, drang ich dann in sie ein. Ich spürte die wunderbare Enge um mich und sah ihre vor Leidenschaft aufglühenden Augen vor mir. Ich wollte den Moment auskosten und bewegte mich zuerst einmal gar nicht. Ich merkte wohl, wie ungeduldig sie wurde und wollte, dass ich endlich anfing , doch ich kostete dieses Gefühl der Macht aus, ich sah ihre flehenden Augen und meine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben. Doch dann hielt auch ich es nicht mehr aus, ich zog mich langsam aus ihr zurück, aber nur um dann mit einen kräftigen Stoß wieder ganz in sie einzudringen. Ich liebte es, sie jedes Mal aufstöhnen zu hören, wenn ich in sie stieß. Dieses Stöhnen wurde lauter, je kräftiger ich begann sie mit meinen Stößen zu verwöhnen. Immer wieder zog ich mich fast ganz aus ihre zurück, um dann wieder kraftvoll zuzustoßen. Auch mir ging es nicht viel anders, als ihr. Sehr schnell wurde meine Erregung durch diese Aktionen gesteigert, ihre Hände die immer wieder forsch über meinen Bauch und meine Brust strichen, machten mich zusätzlich noch fast verrückt.

Da schlang sie ihre Hände, die sie zuerst über meinen Hals wandern ließ um meinen Nacken. Sie zog mich etwas zu sich heran, doch ich gab nicht nach, ich wollte den Rhythmus noch nicht steigern, ich wollte die ganze Sache so lange wie möglich hinausziehen. Das schien ihr nicht zu gefallen, denn plötzlich bohrte sie ihre Nägel in meine Haut, wahrscheinlich hoffte sie so, dass ich ihrem Wunsch entsprechen würde. Doch ich dachte nicht daran, noch nicht!

Zumal es mir auch gefiel, was ihre Nägel da auf meinem Rücken taten.

Ich hatte meine Hände ihn ihre Hüften gekrallt und hielt sie auf diese Art und Weise fest.

Doch dann schlang sie auf einmal ihre Beine um meine Hüften und konnte damit verhindern, dass ich mich so weit aus ihr zurück zog.

Nun blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, da ich mich nicht mehr so Bewegen konnte, mein Tempo etwas zu erhöhen. Ich beugte mich darauf hin nach vorn und begann sie erneut wild zu küssen, was sie auch sofort erwiderte. Ihre Arme hatte sie um mich gelegt und ihre Finger wanderten über meinen Rücken, abwechselnd mit den Fingerkuppen und dann wieder mit den Nägeln, welche eine rote Spur auf meine Haut hinterließen.

Mein Atem ging immer keuchender und ich merkte, wie ich leicht zu schwitzen begann.

Immer wieder sah ich sie an, ihr Körper schimmerte wundervoll in dem Mondlicht und mit ihren Augen sah sie mich wild vor Erregung an.

Langsam spürte ich, wie sich ein gewaltiges Feuer in meinen Lenden sammelte und ich wusste, wenn ich so weitermachen würde, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern bis ich kam. Doch ich wollte die Sache nicht so schnell beenden, deshalb stoppte ich abrupt, sie immer noch ausfüllend hielt ich inne und sah sie stumm und heftig atmend an.

Sie blickte mich total irritiert an, sie wusste nicht, warum ich das tat, doch ich ließ mich nicht abhalten, auch hatte ich keine Lust ihr eine Erklärung zu geben, sie würde es schon merken. Ich konzentrierte mich, um mich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Dann löste ich ihre Beine, die sie um mich geschlungen hatte und zog mich ganz aus ihr zurück, dabei strich ich ihre eine Haarsträhne, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war hinter das Ohr.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu fragen, doch noch bevor sie dazu kam legte ich Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf ihre Lippen, zog sie dann vom Tisch herunter und drehte sie herum.

Ich schlang meine Hände von hinten um sie, begann ihren Nacken zu küssen und sie legte den Kopf zur Seite, so dass ich leichter dran kam.

Ich sah, wie sie ihre Augen schloss und meine Berührungen genoss. So ließ ich meine Hände über ihre Brüste und Bauch wandern. Eine Hand glitt weiter zu ihrem Schoß, während ich mich von hinten fest gegen sie gepresst hatte. Sie öffnete leicht ihre Schenkel, so dass ich leichter mit meiner Hand zwischen ihre Beine kam und gleich begann ich, sie dort sacht zu reiben.

Sie stöhnte auf, als ich mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang und ich spürte, wie sie sich gegen mich fallen ließ. Ihr Kopf wanderte zur Seite und suchte meine Lippen, die ich sofort auf die ihren presste und ein wildes Zungenspiel entbrannte. Unterdessen massierte ich weiter ihren Lustpunkt und drückte immer wieder meine Finger in sie, während die andere Hand ihren Körper umschlungen hielt. Ich spürte wie sie zu zittern begann und wusste wenn ich weitermachte, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie kam. Doch das wollte ich wiederum nicht, noch nicht, so unterbrach ich das Spiel kurz vorher, indem ich meine Hände von ihr nahm und sah sie dann abwartend an.

Ich merkte, dass sie das fast wahnsinnig machte, ich konnte es in ihren Augen sehen und gerade das gefiel mir.

Ich bugsierte sie wieder zu dem Tisch und forderte sie auf, sich auf diesen zu knien. Ich merkte wohl, dass es nicht gerade bequem für sie war, aber das war mir in dem Augenblick egal. Mit einer Hand drückte ich ihren Oberkörper nach unten auf den Tisch, dann trat ich von hinten an sie heran, stellte ein Bein auf die Bank neben den Tisch, packte ihre Hüften und drang dann wieder in sie ein.

Ein Wimmern kam über ihre Lippen, als ich mit einem kräftigen Ruck in sie stieß. Ich fühlte erneut ihre reizenden Enge um mich und auch mir entlockte es ein Stöhnen.

Wieder begann ich, wie auch schon zuvor, mich langsam aus ihr zurück zu ziehen und dann wieder sehr kräftig zuzustoßen. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte jedes Mal dabei, bei jedem Stoß stöhnte sie auf und ihre Finger krallten sich um die Tischplatte.

Ich erhöhte das Tempo diesmal nicht, nur die Intensität der Stöße steigerte ich immer mehr, so dass es schon beinahe schmerzhaft war. Doch auch diese langsamen und kräftigen Bewegungen reichten aus, um mich schon wieder bis kurz vor den Höhenpunkt zu treiben, deshalb stoppte ich erneut meine Bewegungen und zog mich wieder aus ihr zurück. Sie sah mich vorwurfsvoll, fast böse an, als ich sie diesmal vom Tisch zog, an den Schultern packte und sie zu mir umdrehte. Diese böse funkelnden Augen brachten mich erneut auf eine Idee.

Ich nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen meine Hände und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann deutete ich mit einer Hand auf den Boden und als sie nicht gleich reagierte, sah ich sie mit einem strengen Blick an und drückte sie mit der anderen Hand, die ich ihr auf die Schulter gelegt hatte, zu Boden. Da schien sie verstanden zu haben, was ich wollte. Ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht und dann nickte sie kaum merklich. Sie kniete sich vor mich hin, ihre Hand umfasste meinen Schaft und begann ihn leicht zu massieren. Da packte ich mit meiner Hand ihn ihre Haare und presste ihren Kopf leicht nach vorn, da ich wollte, dass sie meine Erregung mit ihrem Mund verwöhnen sollte. Sie senkte auch den Kopf sofort nach vorn und hauchte mit ihren Lippen einen Kuss auf die empfindliche Spitze meines Schaftes. Dann leckte sie mit der Zungenspitze darüber, bevor sie ihre Lippen darüber stülpte und zu saugen begann.

Sie bearbeitet mich mit ihre Hand und ihren Lippen, immer wieder ließ sie ihre Zunge über meinen Schaft gleiten und immer lauter wurde mein Stöhnen. Ich spürte, wie sie ihre Bemühungen verstärkte und mich immer schneller massierte. Doch wieder stoppte ich sie. Ich wollte so nicht kommen, ich wollte in ihr, mit ihr kommen, deshalb unterbrach ich ihr Tun, auch wenn es mir verdammt schwer fiel und ich es kaum noch aushalten konnte.

Schweratmend, fast keuchend zog ich ihre Hand von mir und sie wieder nach oben. Ich beschloss, dass ich sie nun genug gequält hatte, nun würde ich es ihr überlassen, die Sache zu ende zu bringen. Ich sah sie an, ich blickte in ihre Augen und sah ein ungebändigtes Feuer in ihnen auflodern.

Ich zog einen Stuhl, der in der Nähe stand heran und setzt mich auf diesen, dann nahm ich ihr Hand und zog sie zu mir heran. Ich sah, dass sie immer noch leicht verwirrt war, doch sie setzte sich trotzdem sofort rittlings auf meine Schoß. Ich packte ihren Po und zog sie gleich noch näher an mich heran, dabei sahen wir uns in die Augen, sie schob ihr Becken noch etwas mehr nach vorn und lies sich dann auf meinem Schaft sinken. Und diesmal war sie es, die den Rhythmus angeben konnte. Ich würde es jetzt ganz ihr überlassen.

Langsam, ganz langsam ließ sie sich nach unten gleiten, bis ich spürte, dass ich ganz ihn ihr war. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, welche nur noch Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt waren. Dann begann sie langsam ihr Becken zu bewegen, sie hob und senkte es und gleichzeitig bewegte sie es nach vorn und nach hinten. Ihre Hände hatte sie um meinen Nacken geschlungen und hielt sich so fest, ich hatte das Gefühl sie wollte auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass ich das Spiel wieder stoppen würde, doch das hatte ich gar nicht mehr vor.

Meine Finger fuhren über ihren Rücken und ich spürte, wie sie ihr Kreuz durchdrückte und ihren Körper enger gegen den meinen presste. Ich begann erneut Küsse auf ihrem Hals zu verteilen und dann wanderten meine Lippen immer tiefer, bis hinunter zu ihren Knospen, an denen sie sich fest saugten, während sie ihren Oberkörper nach hinten bog. Mit meiner Zunge leckte ich wild darüber und spürte, wie sie jedes Mal, wie unter einem kleinen Strömschlag zusammenzuckte. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter und ihre Bewegungen auf mir, immer schneller.

Inzwischen merkte ich, wie ich immer heftiger begann, in ihr zu pochen und zu zucken, ich spürte, wie das Ziehen in meinen Lenden gewaltig zunahm und ich wusste, dass ich es nicht mehr lange schaffen würde, mich zurück zuhalten. Ihr Körper über mir begann nun ebenfalls zu beben und ich nahm ihren Kopf erneut zwischen meine Hände, denn ich wollte in ihre Augen sehen, wissen was sie empfand, ich wollte sehen, wenn sie kam, wenn sie das wahnsinnige Gefühl des Orgasmus mitriss, für Sekunden aus der wirklichen Welt in eine Welt der Extase entführte.

Ich hörte ihr Keuchen und fühlte wie ihr ganzer Körper über mir gewaltig zu zittern begann und sie sich fast unkontrolliert über mir aufbäumte. Ein Schrei drang aus ihrer Kehle, der in ein Stöhnen und dann in einem Wimmern endete. Ihre Augen flackerten für einen Moment, doch sie schaffte es, sie offen zulassen und mich weiterhin anzusehen.

In dem Moment spürte ich, wie auch mich der Höhepunkt überrollte. Seine Wucht, durch das immer vorherige wieder Abbrechen, war so gewaltig, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, mein ganzer Körper würde aufglühen und dann über meine Lenden explodieren. Ich ergoss aufbäumend mich in ihr. In dem Moment schlang ich meine Arme um sie und presste meine Lippen auf die ihren, vor lauter Angst, ich könnte meinem Gefühl mit einem lauten Aufschrei platz machen. So stöhnte ich nur gegen ihre Lippen, während sie sich immer noch leicht und dennoch kaum merklich auf mir bewegte. Ich spürte noch eine ganze Zeit, wie sie sich leicht um mich zusammen zog und ihr Körper immer wieder von einem leichten Zittern erfasst wurde, während auch ich lange brauchte, bis ich das Beben meines Körpers wieder unter Kontrolle brachte.

Ich presste meine Wange gegen die ihre, wir hielten uns immer noch eng umschlungen fest, unser Atem beruhigte sich nur langsam, genauso wie unser Herzschlag. Ich spürte, wie ihr Herz unter ihre Brust gegen die Rippen hämmerte und dies war eine unbeschreibliche Empfindung für mich. Keiner von uns sprach auch nur ein Wort. Ich hatte auch das Gefühl, dass es nicht notwendig war, ich verstand auch so, was sie sagen wollte, ich konnte das alles in ihren Augen lesen.

Sie schlang erneut ihre Arme um mich, drückte mir einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen, den ich nur zu gern erwiderte.

So saßen wir eine ganze Weile noch da, doch dann stand sie auf, strich dabei mit ihren Fingern zärtlich über meine Wange und begann dann ihre Kleider zusammenzusuchen. Ich sah ihr einen Augeblick lang zu und tat es ihr dann gleich. Immer wieder blickten wir uns in die Augen und ich hatte das Gefühl, diese sagten mehr als tausend Worte.

Als wir beide fertig angezogen waren, kam sie auf mich zu und öffnete den Mund. Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie wollte unbedingt etwas fragen. Auch ich hatte die ganze Zeit überlegt, dass ich nicht mal den Namen der unbekannten Schönheit wusste und war auch schon drauf und dran sie danach zu fragen, als wir plötzlich von draußen Schritte hörten.

„Wer ist da? Wer treibt sich um diese nachtschlafende Zeit noch im Schloss herum?" rief dieser jemand von draußen mit einer knurrigen Stimme.

Es war Filch, der uns wohl gehört hatte und nun nach dem Rechten sehen wollte. Unwillkürlich machte ich einen schnellen Schritt nach hinten an die Wand und stellte mich hinter die Tür. Ich wusste nicht warum ich das tat, es war wohl eher eine Art Reflex, denn eigentlich, ging ihn das hier gar nichts an und ich hätte ihn auch einfach wegschicken können. Doch das fiel mir erst ein, als es schon zu spät war...

Genau in dem Moment, als ich die Wand erreicht hatte, stieß Filch die Türe auf und trat in den Raum. Die Frau spielte mein Spiel mit, warum auch immer und ging auf den Hausmeister zu, so dass dieser keine Veranlassung hatte, das Klassenzimmer weiter zu betreten.

Dann sprach sie zu ihm und ich konnte ihre wunderschöne Stimme hören, deren Klang mir nie wieder aus dem Kopf gehen wird.

„Es tut mir leid, ich bin noch etwas spazieren gegangen und hab mich dabei wohl verlaufen. Ich habe den Weg zurück nicht mehr gefunden", erklärte sie dem perplexen Mann und ging noch weiter auf die Türe zu.

„Vielleicht wären Sie so nett und würden mich wieder zu meinem Zimmer bringen?" , bat sie Filch und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Dieser verzog kurz das Gesicht und brummte, warf noch einmal einen kurzen Blick in das Klassenzimmer und schloss dann die Tür. Mich hatte nicht bemerkt.

Ich blieb alleine zurück in dem leeren Klassenzimmer und starrte noch einige Zeit auf die geschlossene Türe.

Ich begriff irgendwie nicht, was da geschehen war. Eine völlig fremde Frau war in den Gängen von Hogwarts unterwegs gewesen und mit ihm zusammen geprallt.

Von da an kam mir alles nur noch wie ein Traum vor. Und doch hatte ich immer noch ihren Duft in der Nase. Ich spürte immer noch ihre Hände auf mir und erneut rann mir ein wohliger Schauer über meinen Rücken.

So etwas war mir noch nie passiert. Wir hatten kein Wort gewechselt, ich wusste nicht einmal ihren Namen und was sie hier im Schloss wollte. Würde ich sie jeh wieder sehen?

Ich war eine ganze Weile so dagestanden und hatte nachgedacht. Ich ärgerte mich immer mehr, dass ich sie nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt hatte. Doch nun war es wohl zu spät.

Nach einiger Zeit, verließ ich dann das Klassenzimmer. Immer noch gefangen in der Erinnerung an diese Frau und das, was ich gerade mit ihr erlebt hatte, ging ich hinunter in den Kerker und in mein Büro.

Ich hatte nie erfahren, wer sie war und was sie eigentlich in Hogwarts gewollt hatte. Den Schulleiter hatte ich mich nicht getraut zu fragen, er hätte wissen wollen warum und das war mir zu peinlich.

Filch konnte ich auch nicht fragen, denn er hätte sonst sofort geahnt, dass sie damals nicht alleine in dem Klassenzimmer gewesen war.

So bleibt mir nur die Erinnerung, an dieses einmalige Erlebnis, das mir, jeh mehr Zeit vergeht, immer mehr wie ein Traum vorkommt.

Achtung diese Story gibt es auch aus ihrer Sicht!

**Der Femde in der Nacht**


End file.
